Happy Valentine's DayNot!
by XXXpinkkitty5467
Summary: Hermione hates Valentine's day, Harry is there to make her ove it. Warning: Fluffy and Based on Kelly clarkston 'The trouble with love'


_Happy Valentines Day....Not!!!!!!_

"Happy Valentines day Hermione!!!!!!" Hermione closed her eyes as her roommates woke her up.

"Shut- up" she said and got out of bed, soon she got dressed in a pair of flair jeans and a short sleeve black and white shirt. Her hair was straightened and out loose. Nobody knew she got her hair straightened at in the summer she always had it in a bun.

"Whoa Hermione, what are you doing today?" Lavender asked sheepishly

"Down stairs to finish a song I wrote for this wonderful holiday" she said and grabbed her sound/mixing board and went downstairs.

Common Room later on...

Everyone (except Hermione) was playing truth or dare and Hermione was having a hard tuning her voice into her headset from all the noise.

"Love can be a many splendid thing can't deny.... Argh! Will you please keep it down?" she said taking off her headset and turning around and glaring at the group.

"What are you doing anyway?" Fred and George asked

"She writing a Valentines Day song" Lavender squealed

"I thought you hated Valentines Day Hermione" Ron said

"I do hate it it's stupid and for fools only" Hermione said

"Then lets hear this song," Paverti said and everyone nodded

"Only if you are really quiet" Hermione said and put her headset back on, then turned up the board volume, then slowly began singing

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, yeah, mmmm_

_Love can be a many splendored thing_

_Can't deny the joy it brings_

_A dozen roses, diamond rings_

_Dream for sale and fairly tale_

_It'll make you hear a symphony_

_And you just want the world to see_

_But like a drug that makes you blind _

_It'll fool you every time_

_The trouble with love is_

_It can tear you up inside_

_Make your heart believe a lie_

_It's stronger then your pride_

_The trouble with love is_

_It doesn't care how fast you fall_

_And you can't refuse the call_

_See, you got no say at all_

_Now I was once a fool it's true_

_I played the game by all the rules _

_But now my world's a deeper blue_

_I'm sadder, but I'm wiser too_

_I swore I never love again_

_I swore my heart would never mend _

_Said love wasn't worth the pain _

_Then I heard it call my name_

_(The trouble with love is) The trouble with love is_

_It can tear you up inside_

_Make your heart believe a lie_

_It's stronger then your pride_

_The trouble with love is_

_It doesn't care how fast you fall_

_And you can't refuse the call_

_See, you got no say at all_

_Every time I turn around _

_I think I got all figured out_

_My heart keeps callin' and I keep on fallin'_

_Over and Over again_

_This sad story always ends the same_

_Me standin' in the pourin' rain_

_It seems no matter what I do_

_It tears my heart in two_

_(The trouble with love is) The trouble with love, yeah_

_(It can tear you up inside) It can tear you up inside_

_(Make your heart believe a lie) make your heart believe a lie_

_It's stronger then your pride_

_(The trouble with love is)_

_It's in your heart_

_It's in your soul (it doesn't care how fast you fall)_

_You're losin' all control_

_(And you can't refuse the call)_

_See, you got no say at all_

_(The trouble with love is) ooooh, yeah_

_(It can tear you up inside)_

_(Make your heart believe a lie)_

They all applauded, and Hermione went up to her dormitory.

Hermione's room...

Hermione opened her door and saw Harry lying on her bed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"Do you really hate valentines day?" he asked

"Yes" he frowned

"Why?" he asked

"Because all it is a snogged feast for hormonally driven teenagers that will soon have there hearts broken because they thought that their partner was the one and only, and love is for fools anyway I protect my heart from getting hurt by not letting anyone into it and I have a lot of thing better to do then kissing someone knowing I have something better to do like-" Harry stood up and kissed her deeply and she responded to it by doing the same.

"Wait, what am I doing" she asked

"Kissing someone knowing you have something better to do" Harry said and kissed her again deeper.

_The En_d


End file.
